Haldir's Journal Entry: Chapter 14 - Part 2
Haldir's Journal Entry 1 - first encounter with Fleet My search for Fleet has been a difficult one. He has been elusive to say the least. It was that one chance encounter in Riverwood that inspired me to continue the search, otherwise I may have quit this pursuit weeks ago. It was also during that encounter that I can to realize the on I was searching for was...taken. Most people do not understand the work of the Battle Mage. Many of this idea that we are all fire balls and lightening bolts on the field of battle but that type of display is reserved for the novices. The most powerful of us are often focused on the more mundane aspects of supporting an army both at home and in the field. Activities such as messaging, logistical support, reconnaissance and intelligence work and the bread and butter of the Battle Mage. Sentian was the most gifted warlock I had ever seen in areas of clandestine work and intelligence gathering. I, on the other hand, served the king in other capacities. It was my job to sniff out spies in the court, reveal assassins in our ranks, and detect traps and poisons that might harm the king. It's this experience that has led me to believe that Fleet may have been taken. I didn't hear him behind me but it was the feeling of a presence in the room that caused me to turn around. There he stood. After all the searching the boy now very much a man stood before me and as he looked me in the eye the air seemed to grow thick. He was now a tall and graceful man with a strong baring of authority and menace. His face was concealed but I it was his one remaining eye that gave him away. I could never forget the silver eyes, distinctive eyes he share with his father. Clad in black in garb that was not unlike what a priest might wear, he cut an imposing figure. Our conversation started simply enough. I greeted him a Little Feather, the affect was interesting. I observed a subtle surge of recognition as if he had been touched by a small shock and then we locked eyes again. I allowed the silence to draw out until he casually spoke my name in greeting. When I asked him how he was he did not respond but I could seem him search my face trying to discern my motivations. I told him that I has been searching for him because I was worried, it sound ridiculous even as I said it and I could see the posture of menace return to his body language. I was not trying to elicit a reaction from him but it seems that's what I managed to accomplish. When next he spoke is was with a commanding ethereal voice that sounds like fleet but there was something else there, something unfamiliar and unpleasant. My years of experience have taught me to recognize when the physical form of a person has been compromised. What I saw in our brief exchange was something fascinating and frightening at the same time. He was calm and serene, exhibiting none of the tics I have come to associate with powerful suggestion spells and yet it was apparent that the one to whom I was speaking was not fleet but someone or something else. Something very dangerous. After several moments of conversation it was clear that I was not going to be able to influence him in anyway so I have changed my plan. This is no longer a rescue mission. In order to understand what has happened to fleet I need time to observe him. I asked if I might accompany him in his travels for a time and lend my sword to his fight. He reluctantly agreed. He told me that if were to come I must follow his every command if I wished to survive. When I informed him that I could take care of myself against any enemy is casually stated that it was not the enemy I had to fear...the threat was clear. I will take this opportunity to watch him and make observations. If this is a suggestion spell it is unlike anything I have ever seen. If it is not a glamor or suggestion...the alternative is truly terrifying. Category:Haldir's Journal Category:Manuscripts Category:Manuscript